finister2fandomcom-20200213-history
Seventh Doctor
Portrayed by: * - Biology Appearence . Personality . Abilities . Weakness . History . Alternate Timeline(s) . Appearences Time and Space: Series 1 *"And So It Begins" *"Platform One" *"The Crippingwell Horror" *"Aliens in Downing Street" / "10 Downing Street" *"Ragnorak" *"The Darker Side" *"Living History" *"I AM A RAGNORAK" *"Life on Mars" *"A Genesis of Time Travellers" *"The Blitz" / "The Time Agent" *"Dinner with a Racso" *"The Highest Science" *"The Alliance" *"Keys" *"Love and War" *"Gameshow World" / "The Last Day" Time and Space: Series 2 *"Born Again on Christmas" *"The New Doctor" *"The Doctor and the Eocenes" *"Night of the Wolf" *"Mother of Mine" *"Black Ops" *"Creation of the Ragnoraks" *"Cybus Industries" / "Rise of the Cybusmen" *"Blind Man's Bluff" *"Worlds Collide" *"Reef Station One" *"The Battle of Two Time Lords" *"The Body Bank" *"Invasion of the Plagued Men" *"Storm Over Avallion" *"Xeraphin" *"Mystery of the Glasshouse" *"The Walls" *"Welcome to Excalibur" / "The Battle of Canary Wharf" Excalibur: Series 1 *"New Girl" *"Sex" *"Ghosts in the Machine" *"Feast of the Toothsomes" *"The Trouble with Women" *"It is Descending" *"The Black Hills Mystery" *"Something in the Air" *"They Keep Killing" *"The Eyes of Medusa" *"Amelia" *"Eugene" *"Fight Club" *"The Nightmare Reigns" *"Over the Hills" *"Second Life" *"Walk of the Cybusman" *"Reinette and the Lonely Angel" *"Unforgettable You" *"Something in the Darkness" Time and Space: Series 3 *"A Trial During Christmas" *"Blink of an Eye" *"Drink It" *"Prisoner of the Extronos" *"Secret of the Loch" *"Too Clever By Far" *"A New York Story" / "The Final Experiment" *"The Stuff of Legends" / "Myths and Legends" *"Forever After" *"Sting of the Taucetis" *"The Quest" *"Strange Matter" *"Rebirth" *"A Tauceti Christmas" *"The Demon" *"The Sea Monsters" *"Blood Hunt" *"The Favone Mystery" / "The Heartbeat of a Time Lord" Excalibur: Series 2 *"Home and Heart" *"The Enemy of My Enemy" *"Something in the Water" *"Truth" *"The Legacy of Excalibur" *"Beyond the Grave" *"Past Imperfect" *"Undercover" *"Dead Eyes Open" *"Living on Borrowed Time" *"Leader of the Pack" *"An Uninvited Wedding Guest" *"Skylight" *"Missing" *"Out of Time" *"The Revenge of Seth" *"Image of an Angel" *"Survivalist" *"Clean State" *"Avulsion" Time and Space: Series 4 *"A Christmas Memory" *"Partners in Time" *"Liberation of the Lugys" *"The Resurrection" *"The Time Survivor" *"All That Glitters" *"Killer Wasps" *"Operation: Blue Sky" / "The Poisonous Sky" *"Groundhog Day" *"An Anomaly on Mars" *"Slave Trading" / "First Steps" *"Nemesis of the Doctor" *"Agatha" *"The Last of the Fifth Development Fleet" *"The Inhuman Experiments" *"Boomsday" *"The Doctor's Death" *"Defending the Earth" / "The Parting of Ways" Excalibur: Series 3 *"Halfway Out of the Dark" *"We Are Coming" *"Shrapnel" *"We Are Here" *"1965" *"Turning Away in Shame" *"The 696 Incident" Time and Space: Series 5 *"What I Did This Christmas Day" *"Transported of the Doomed" *"A Gamble With Time" *"Saved from the Books" *"Revenge of the Entity" *"Rosewell" *"State of Change" / "The Tomb of Cleopatra" *"The Deadliest Foe" *"The Drones of Doom" *"Hood" *"The Guardian of the Solar System" *"The Entity Scrolls" *"The Ice Tombs of Telos" / "The Cybusmen Planet" *"Monster Files" *"Manwatch" *"The Time of Omegon" *"Yellow Fever and How to Cure It" *"The Final Days of Planet Earth" / "The Final Day of the Doctor" Time and Space: Series 6 *"The Sixth Day of Christmas" *"The Crying Child" *"The Ironites Project" *"Farewell Great Macedon" *"The Winter of Terror" *"Peacemaker" *"IDRIS" *"Shadows of the Deep" *"The Forgotten Army" *"Crash of the Byzantium" / "Eyes Wide Open" *"Flatmates" *"Vampires in Venice" *"Nightmare at Lytaroue" *"The Forest Clown" *"The Ground Beneath Their Feet" / "Love and Loss" *"Might of the Ragnoraks" *"Face to Face With a Madman" *"The Pandorium Opens" / "Saving the Universe" Time and Space: Series 7 *"The Ghost of Christmas Past" *"The Peepshow Labyrinth" *"Year of the Moon" / "One Giant Leap" *"Bigger on the Inside" *"Curse of the Black Spot" *"" *"The Almost People" / "" *"" *"" *"" *"" *"" / "" *"A Moment of Silence" *"" *"The Only Good Left" *"" *"" / "" Time and Space: Series 8 *"Red Christmas" *"Exiled on Earth" *"Bohemian Rhapsody" *"The Same Coin" *"The Man Who Played With Fire" *"Day of the Ragnoraks" *"The Pandora Machine" *"Project: Inferno" *"Manchester United" *"The Gift" *"The Seed from Outer Space" / "A Symphony to My Garden" / "Garden of Evil" *"The Darkness of Laritha's Street" *"Primitive and Voice" *"Fight" *"Dawn of the Dinosaurs" *"Out of Time" *"The Circle Game" / "World War 3" Time and Space: Series 9 *"A Christmas Present" *"The Crooked Smile" *"Meet the Parents" *"Chasing Fumes" *"Jack" *"Project: Zeta Sigma" *"Spacecraft" *"Destiny of Doom" *"A Lighter Touch" / "The Monsters of Fang Rock" *"Beyond the Sun" *"Volcano Day" *"Heart of the EDIFICE" *"The Tank Engine" *"Return of the Ragnoraks" / "The Sound of Death" / "The Final Solution" *"Crusader 50" *"The House of Lungbarrow" *"Come and See" / "Abandon All Hope" Time and Space: Series 10 *"Joyeux Noel" *"Quest for the Keys to Time" *"Space Pirates" *"The Nine Maidens" *"The Seeds of Time" *"The Horror in the Swamp" *"The Planet of Evil" / "Armageddon" *"Paradise Five" *"A Dark and Troubled Past" / "A Fate Worse Than Death" *"War of the Worlds" *"The Yeti" *"The End of the Road" *"Love's Labours Won" *"Bad King John" *"Dark of the Moon" *"The Planet of Fear" *"Rovan's Hoard" *"Centre of the Universe" *"The Enlighteners" Time and Space: Series 11 *"The Nightmare Before Christmas" *"The Face of Omegon" *"Prime" *"Sympathy for the Devil" *"The Man From the Stars" *"His Return" / "Pentagram" *"The Man of Six" *"Fear of the Dark" *"The Orange Mist" *"The Hand That Feeds You" *"Deep Blue" *"Forever Autumn" *"Night of the Empty" / "The Call of Evil" *"Countdown to Eternity" *"The Ultimate Foe" *"Heaven" *"A Brush With Death" *"Ex Nihilo" / "The Son of Perdition" Time and Space: Series 12 *"The Christmas Expedition" *"The Dangerous Assassin" *"The Walking Dead" *"The Empty Children" *"A Town Called Eternity" *"The Crumblies" / "The Exploding Planet" *"The Foe From The Future" *"The Evacuation of Earth" *"Out of the Ashes" *"The Violent Times" *"As Long as There is Evil" *"Butterfly Wings" *"Brain of the Survivor" *"The Golden Star" / "The Last Zolfa-Thuran" *"The Killing Machine" *"The End of the Universe" *"Blood Money" *"Many Happy Returns" / "The Tomb of Astrobus" Time and Space: Series 13 *"The Wrong Christmas" *"Absolute Zero" *"The Golden Ones" *"Wounded Time" *"House of the Krynoidons" *"The Ultimate Evil" *"The Nightmare Fair" *"Being Human" / "Men Who Died for Their Country" *"Mission to Magnus" *"The Starship Titanic" *"Destiny of the Ragnoraks" *"The Beacon In Space" / "The Gold Miners" *"A New Body" *"Domain" *"Pyramid of the Evil Ones" *"Invasion of the Androids" *"The Prisoners of Justicia" *"The Dish Ran Away" / "The Spoon Dynasty" Time and Space: Series 14 *"The Christmas Trap" *"The Invaders of Time" *"Genesis of the Timeworm" *"Wedding Day" *"Avalon" *"Day of the Nazis" *"The Human Factor" *"The Timeworm Curse" *"E-Space" / "The Vampire Lords" / "The Gateway" *"Sentinel" *"The Visitor" *"The Invisible Ragnoraks" *"The Harbinger" / "The Nemesis Comet" *"Mindswap" *"The Finest War in History" *"The Bestiary" *"An Impossible Astronaut" / "The Twister of Paths" Time and Space: Series 15 *"Merry Christmas Ray McPerry" *"New Year's Eve" *"New Dublin" *"No Tricks" *"Mars and Venus" / "The Frozen Earth" *"I am the Doctor" *"Sherlock Holmes and the Demon" *"Avery's Treasure" *"Gods and Men" *"Phoenix" *"Into the Abyss" / "The Infinite Realm" *"New Times in Old London" *"Heart of Wood" *"Mind Games" *"Star William" *"The Olympics" *"Shadows on the Glass" / "Time Lord" / "The Remnants of Time" Trivia *. Category:Incarnations of the Doctor